Time travel
by chico
Summary: Trunks and chico go on a advencher yay!! to when they were babys but what relizations hit them hard!? and what fun do they have
1. Default Chapter

Trunks is 19 and Chico is 18 she is gotens twin  
  
"Yo trunks you ok" Chico says coming up to him he was training outside the back of CC he floats down to the ground "Hi chi you ok" he says wiping his forehead "Yea your training hard today" I say chuckling Yea just felt like it I'm gona get a drink come in" he says slinging his towel over his shoulders "Kay where's Veg" I say following him to the kitchen "Mums taken him out shopping" he say laughing "God that's really dangerous he could kill someone!" I laugh "Yea but he's struck a deal with mum" he says raising an eyebrow "Ewww mental image!" I say holding my head "Chi!" he shouts laughing he walks over to the table there was a note and a little computer "Hey what's this" he says picking up the note I look over his shoulder it says 'trunks gone shopping cu at 4 can you put this time machine in the lab 41 please thanks love bulma' he picks up the little machine it says 17 on the screen he goes to put it in his pocket and it goes off with a beep "What the heck have you done!" I say as the room starts to spin and turn white "Err fucked it up!" he says as we blacked out I awake in a bed I look around the room it looked suspiciously like CC but older ,trunks was just awaking in his bed next to me "Hey trunks" I say he sits up groggily "Hey are we back in time?" "I think so but we're in CC" I say looking around "yea" he says looking round I get up and go to the door "Shall we go out and see where we are" I say he springs up "Yea Kay" we walk down the corridor and bump into bulma carrying a baby trunks "Oh your up then trunks is that right" "Yea" he says scratching the back of his head "Cool I've seen my son grown up twice! You are from this time line right?" she asks "Yes" he says looking at him self (The 1 year old) the baby was cocking his head looking at him trying to figure him out "And who are you dear his girl friend?" bulma says raising an eyebrow "Well I don't know if I can tell you yet" I say scratching the back of my neck laughing and doing a son grin like all son's she raises an eye brow "I think I can guess but come down stairs and meet every one" she turns and motions to come with her we follow her to the TV room "Every one the new arrivals are here" she says stepping out the way me and trunks step in the door "Well I defiantly know who he is" smiles Krillen "But is that your girl friend trunks?" asked chichi raising an eyebrow not sure she was sitting down holding a baby Chico and goten I do that son thing again that made everyone think , I look over at myself she was looking at me intently I cock my head to my side and catch her gaze she giggled I smile and turn to bulma who asked "Can you tell us who you are or will it effect us?" I smile broadly "Chico" I say proudly the baby giggles and holds her hands out I go over to chichi "may I?" "Yes of course" she hands me Chico and looks up at me proudly I hold her at arms length and look into her eyes she squirms I then poke my tongue out and cross my eyes she giggles I fly her round in the air she smiles broadly I go over and put her on the chair next to chichi "Well its nice to see my baby grown up well" she says "Yes well I'm going to bed now I'll see you tomorrow guys" bulma says yawning "Hu?" I look at the clock it was 10.30 "Yes we must be going now" says chichi "Don't go chichi you can stay here for tonight its to late stay in one of the spare rooms I have loads and they have cribs, I'll ask a maid to get gohan" "Thank you bulma" "Err ok see you tomorrow guys" ~ I say waving behind me and going into our room again and sitting on the side of our bed "We must have been out a while to be so late" I say trunks nods and lays on his bed looking at the ceiling "Yea but how we gona get back" I ask going over and sitting at the side of his bed he sits up and puts his arms around me "Hey don't worry chi we'll get back some how I'll make sure we will" he whispers the last part I close my eyes and lean into him "Thanks trunks" I whisper "Don't worry I'll all ways be here for you" he says I hum contently "You'll never leave?" I ask "Never ever ever" he jokes reassuringly "Good cuz I need you forever" I snuggle into him curling into him he was protecting me forever that was all that I wanted "Same here I've never been without you in my life and never will, I love you Chico" he puts his head on top of mine closing me into him I whisper back contently "I love you trunks" and at that I drift to sleep.(OMG that was so sad and sappy!) ~ Chichi had put the twins back to bed and gohan had gone to bed she couldn't get to sleep she was thinking of her daughter growing up and what she must have been through she goes up to the room and slowly opened the door silently to see her daughter sitting with trunks talking she could hear their conversation he sits up and hugs her round the waist she could hear a part of what he said "Hey don't worry chi we'll get back some how I'll." she smiles as her daughter lays into him content "Thank you trunks" she could make out then she got "I'll always be there for you" she looks at his expression 'this is true love and trust' she thinks as he pulls her into him "you'll never leave?" "Never ever ever" he smiles down at her "Good cuz I need you forever" she snuggles into him like he would protect her always "I love you Chico" was all she could make out of the next line her smile grew 'I bet they were always meant to be together they seem to like each other as babies so they have a natural bond' she nearly claps her hands in excitement but then remembers they didn't know she was here "I love you trunks" was all she said as she fell asleep in his arms she smiles at the scene and slides out the door she could sleep now. ~ Trunks looks lovingly at her face and cups it in his hand stroking the side he studied her face she had natural beauty her skin was smooth no impurities lightly tanned ,deep onyx eyes, slim, silky raven hair what else could you want? Well her personality was the best for him feisty attitude but caring loving the other side loyal he thought to him self and smirked she's flawless! He pushed a stray spike out of face and kissed her fore head. He cradled her in his arms and carried her to her bed covered her with the blankets; he laid on his bed and drifted to sleep along with Chico.  
  
I woke up still tired felling I was missing something I look over at trunks bed he was laying on his side peacefully I smile then look over at the clock it flashed 3.00 I look over a trunks again and realized what I felt and remembered last night I missed felling safe and protected , I get up and go over to his bed I peel back the covers and curl in a ball next to him I put the covers back over us and drift back to sleep.(Don't think sick things!)  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I wake up felling fully refreshed as I open my yes I see a head of raven hair I look down and see the body of Chico curled up beside me leaning into me I push the hair that had fallen onto her face to reveal her looking innocent with her usual cheeky smile on her face but she was still asleep her breathing was light and slow she had all the characteristics of a angel I put my arms around her slim form but even though she seemed so delicate she was far from it I smile at her, hell's angel was more of a name for her, she started to stir she stretched out and yawned she had forgot she was in my bed, I put my mouth up to her ear "Good morning" I say she jumps then turns to me then laughs.  
  
Chico's POV  
  
I woke up and stretched and yawned I herd a low "Good morning" forgetting I was with trunks I jumped and turned toward him I laughed at his features he was smiling a goofy smile all I could see was his face I was so close to him I put my forehead on his "Morning" I say closing my eyes doing a son smile he pecked me on the lips still with the goofy smile "Hi, so what's with this" he says hugging me to say were I was "I just needed to fell protected like last night when you held me like that and told me." I looked down at the covers he picked me up and held me like the night before and put his head on top of mine "I love you" he finished "Really?" I smirk up at him tilting my head back so he looked down at me "Yep a lot more than you think" he says "GOOD!!!" I smile bigger and jump out of bed and run into the bathroom with my stuff "Hey!" he shouts I laugh and lock the door with a click "Oww danm" he says hitting the door "OI! You perv!!!" I shout still laughing 


	2. time travel takes alot out of you trunks

Next chappie up of TIME TRAVEL dun dun daaa..  
  
I got out the shower and got changed I opened the door to see trunks spread out on his bed leg and arm hang off the side asleep with his mouth open covers half covering him I try to stifle a laugh but a giggle slipped out ,he stirred a bit I go over to him and whisper in his ear still giggling a bit "Trunks" I said in a sing song voice "trunks get up" I repeat he turns on his side facing me and lets out a little moan "Come on fooooood" I chant he just stirred a bit something told me he wasn't as asleep as he seemed I put my face a inch away from and glare into his eyelid putting my hands on his shoulders shaking him trying to wake him up his eyes fluttered a bit and slowly opened and widened as he saw my eyes he jumped in surprise I stand up laughing my head of I clap my hands I couldn't stop the.the look on his face was priceless!! I fall on the floor and roll around grabbing my sides he sits up with a surprised/confused look on his face and he rubbed his eyes "What?" he asked sleepily my laughter subsided a bit he had a grin on his face "You like being annoying ?" I say sitting leaning back on my arms "HU?" he raises an eye brow I shake my head "Never mind" I stand up "Did I fall asleep?" he asked slinging him self backwards on the bed "Yea you were out!" I say going over to a mirror and brush my hair I turn back round and he has his eyes closed again I sigh he had to be faking it I pick up a pillow and throw it at him he doesn't move but you could see a smirk appear on his face for a second then went I go over to the bed a push him turning him over and wrapping him in the covers an evil smirk came on face I push him again and he get mummified in the sheets and falls on the floor I get on the bed and look over the top he was on the floor not able to move his arms bind to his sides he looked up at me wriggling to get free he put on puppy dog eyes I melted I rolled him over so the covers loosened and he managed to get up "Serves you right lazy ass get up and have a shower!" he gives me one last puppy dog look and trudges into the bathroom I smirk after him*he is soooooo easy to control* I get up and lay on my own bed staring at the ceiling  
  
Ten minuets later trunks comes out of the bath room dressed in a white t- shirt with baggy jeans he come over to my bed and shook his head spraying loads of water over me "Hey!" I shout and pull the covers over me he starts laughing his head off I spring out of bed and hit him pushing him on to the bed I grab a pillow and hit him repeatedly he was curled up with laughter arms over his face it made me laugh "Don't do that!" I say "Hey.not.my .fault" he says "true" I say stop hitting him and walk over the door "Well you coming?" I say "Huuuuu?" he gets up then falls back down again anime style "What?" I ask he gets up "Never mind" he walks over to the door with me and opens it "Well you coming?" he says mimicking my voice and then seeing the look on my face sprints down the hall "Trunks briefs come here!" I shout chasing after him he turns into the living room were bulma and chichi were sitting chatting I chase him round the chairs and start to get dizzy so I take a final leap over the chairs and push him to the floor landing on top him, the wind was knocked out of him he was laying flat out face down. "Yea!! Ha! never cross Chico son and get away with it mister , you should know by now!" I sit cross legged on his back with a look of triumph on my face I totally forgot bulma and mum were there I saw their faces they were like (O.o) "Hi mum" I say scratching the back of my head "That reminds me of goku" she goes all blurry eyed I back away a bit "Don't worry mum dad with come back one day I promise" I say softly she looks confused and surprised for a second then her face goes soft again "I hope so" I smile back again, the moment was ended by trunks pushing him self up into a crawling position I wobbled still on his back and fall off he starts laughing again we sit up and I stick my tongue out at him "Well what did you do this time trunks?" bulma asks "Nothing" "He sprayed me with water AND was just really annoying" I say glaring at him playfully "Are you always this childish at what? 18?" bulma asks raising an eyebrow "Oh yea I make up for it cuz trunks was such a brat then" I nod my head "I was not!" "Yes you were you didn't take notice of piccolo training did you and all the tricks you played!" I say "well you weren't too perfect ever!" he sulked "sorry t" I hug him for a second he smiles *kamie he still is a Chibi!* "How long do we have to stay here till you find out a way to get back?" trunks asks "Well I'm still trying to figure out that machine you gave to me to reverse the process" bulma says "So maybe a couple of days it shouldn't take that long" she smiles "Ok" we both say trunks and I get up "Do you want to go and train or cant you be assed?" I chuckle "Yea I'm in a time line were I kick my dads ass of course I'm gona train! Shit!" he puts his hands over him mouth "You can your that strong?" vegeta's voice comes from the door way "Well your in deep shit now trunks!" I say patting his shoulder laughing and then disappear out the room "How strong are you boy?" 


	3. update

Yo its just chico updating because I don't think chappie 2 uploaded I promise you I did  
  
So hope fully it will update now  
  
Chico-Son 


	4. Dude what the hell was that about?

Next chappie 4 ...  
  
Chibi Trunks: hang on don't you ever do the disclaimer?  
  
Chico: And?  
  
C-Trunks: *excitedly clapping hands and jumping up and down* Can I can I can i?  
  
Chico: (0.o) Err. yea sure go ahead.  
  
C-Trunks: *takes deep breath* Chico does not own dragonballz or GT but she wants to own me! *Smiles*  
  
Chico: *hugs trunks round neck* yeaaaaaa!!  
  
C-Trunks: *choking* chi!!!!  
  
"I'm not allowed to show you" trunks says slightly looking down at his father "Why not" vegeta orders "Because it will change the future" he gives the came glare to his father "Is there anything important happed then?" "Yes and I'm not telling you anything cuz I don't know whether it will be better or worse" vegeta glares a him I walk back in the room and stand next to trunks my face was not smiling as I remembered the things that happed they obviously saw this on our faces "What happened?" mum asked softly my heart tightened in my chest "We cant tell you it might be for the worse and any way if that hadn't of happened I wouldn't have had a." I stop myself just in time "What?" mum prompted me "Nothing" I say looking down at the floor "I guess that ends that conversation then can we have breakfast I'm starved!" mine and trunks stomachs let out a huge growl I smile sheepishly "well at lest we know you have the appetite of a sayjinn!" bulma says "The cook bots have just finished I think so go on in" she points to the kitchen door we sprint past her nearly knocking her over "That..could get on my nerves" bulma "Yea trust me it does ALL the time" trunks shouts stuffing his face "Do you do that Chico?" chichi asks "No," I say swallowing 10 pancakes "I can't, other wise I get hit with the frying pan you always have, and it really smarts!" I start stuffing myself again we eat about 200 pancakes each  
  
"That was really good!" trunks says stretching "Yea" I say licking some syrup off my lips "You still wana train?" I ask getting up and giving my plates to the bots "Na dad will train me hard when I get home saying that he has to train with me because I slack by my self bla bla" trunks makes a puppet with his hand I laugh "Yea I like training though its fun" I say walking out the room trunks follows "Yea its ok I spouse I like it more when I was younger" he puts his hands behind his head as he walks "So what do you wana do now?" I ask "Duno I'm still tired though" he stretches his arms up in the air yawning "WHAT?! How can you be, we went to bed early and got up late then you fell back to sleep again!" I stop and turn round to look at him "So?" he says looking at me confused "Gezz that syrup must of gone to your head this morning" I say raising an eye brow "Wa?" he says *he is trying to piss me of isn't he?* I got up to him and stand a foot away from him looking him in the eyes "Why?" is say trying to look innocent "Ohh no not this again" he puts his hands over his ears "Why?" I try to put a hurt face on and fill my eyes with tears "Don't do that! it doesn't work on me" he closes his eyes as well "It does!" I pull his hand away from his ear and whisper in it, he shakes his head and pouts like five year old "Does not!" "Does" "Not" "Does" I tickle his sides he springs back to normal in surprise and grabs my wrists I start laughing I look up him with puppy dog eyes of fanfiction.net authors) he tries to turn his head away but couldn't "What was this about again?" he looks down at me with a smile on his face pulling me into a hug, I look up at him and put on a normal face again "Syrup thing" "Oh yea and then you went into that thing were you so why all the time yea yea I remember now" he rolls his eyes and smiles "Yup" I hit him on the chest (P.S what I just wrote was a total load of BS) "Still tired?" I ask "Ya" he picks me up and turns me round so I have my back to him and stands me on his feet he walks strait legged holding me round the stomach "What the?" I say starting to laugh at bit he just chuckles making his way down the corridor we waddle into another TV room trunks sits on the sofa and lift me off his lap I sit beside him and curled up leaning my head on his shoulder he pressed the clicker/remote whatever and the TV come on with this Jerry Springer type show "What do ya wana watch?" he asked  
  
I am having a massive writers block again I have lost my creativity I've had a week of loads of tests and its taken it out of me !!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP 


	5. chanel surfing has never been so fun

Yo next chappie CHANNEL SURFING HAS NEVER BEEN SO FUN  
  
Don't own dragonball-GT/z bla bla bla  
  
"Duno but I'm tired now have anything you want just not porno!" I say nuzzling into his shoulder and slowly drifted off into a dream land ,I woke up laid over someone's lap half on my stomach half on my side head resting on my out stretched arm I groan and look up at trunks turning onto my back he looked down "Nice sleep?" he smirked "ummmm" I say rubbing my eyes still sleepy "and you said I was a sleepy ass" he pushes some spiky pieces of hair out of my face I turn to the TV he was watching a skate boarding cannel I turn back to him a shiver a bit I put my head up his shirt and sit up so I was wearing his shirt as well as him (Duu it was a big baggy one!) I look round at him he had his eyebrow raised in a amused way "why'd you do that?" he asked "cold" I stated nuzzling into his chest he put his arm round me well him O.o I put my head back on his shoulder looking up at the ceiling he smiled down at me and then kissed me on the lips the full thing we came out of it breathing a little heavily (O.o) I just smile at him he looks so cool but when we go back he will be back to the way he has to be thanks to bulma training to be the president of CC I caught my self thinking if he would look sexy in a business suit I shake my head "what was that about?" trunks asked "what?" I ask looking confused I didn't know I shook my head I thought I only mentally shook it "you shook your head" he says "soz didn't mean to" I smile "your weird" he says "ja you gona make a point of it?" I smirk "Na your cute weird" he rubs his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss "cute weird ookkkk??" he laughed a bit "yea" he rests his forehead on mine and looked in my eyes I sit up and he still looks in my eyes I put my hand behind his head rubbing it scratching it teasingly he smirks at me and kisses me on the lips again and again and again I giggle a bit "you always hungry?" I ask "hey its you, not my fault" he just sits there with a big cheeky smile on his face like the cat that got the cream I pinch one of his hard abs ^o^ he grabs my hand "hey don't get too happy mister this is as far as your gona get on me" I smile at him "yea that's fine who wouldn't be happy with you on their lap" he raises an eyebrow still with a cheeky smile on his face "ha yea I'm all that, anyway get that grin off your face anyone would of guessed you've done something else" I tap him on the nose and come out of his top and walk out the door you could feel his eyes watching me "I wish" he shouted back "Just a dream trunks!" I shout back "Some dreams come true!" he shouts back I don't answer just smirked to myself *I don't think so mister* I go to find bulma.  
  
"Bulma have you got any magazines that I could read please?" she was sitting on the coach reading a book "Hu oh I don't think it would be interesting would it there all old to you" she says looking up from the sofa I don't the son thing again "Oh yea" I scratch the back of my head "ooo what's that?" I ask pointing to a big thick book "it's a photo album" she says, "could I go and look at it?" I ask, "yes just be careful" I pick it up and hold it into my chest "will do" I go up to our room and sit on my bed leaning against the wall I open the first page it said in bold neat writing Briefs family album I turn the page it had loads of pictures of bulma with her mum and dad as a teen and it went on to ones with dad and Krillen and one were she was slapping master roshi and screaming at him I laughed out load and remembered when I punched him for the first time stupid old pervert! I think to myself there were ones with her and yamcha together then there came a page toped Goku and Chichi's wedding it had lots of pictures with the hole gang in suits granddad looked funny in a suit all you saw was his legs!! There was a really cute one with dad in a white tux and red bow tie and mum latched on his arm in a white wedding dress cuddling onto him dad was just looking down at her stupidly I cant believe that he thought it was a food before he got married soooooo naïve! Poor dad I think I turn a page and there were ones with dad holding gohan and it went up to bulma holding baby trunks my eyes started to flicker and I started to doze off again. I felt some ones gaze one me as I started to wake up again I opened my eyes and yup it was trunks again "hey dozed off again?" he smiles at me I rub my eyes and sit up from my slumped position "he yea guess so" he picked up the book and looked at the page I was last on "Hu look at that one" he points at one of all 3 babies sitting on a mat me in the middle with a dummy/pacifier in my mouth trunks on my left and goten on my right they both had big smiles on their face goten had a rattle in his hand I smile at it "That's well cute!" I say. He slides his arm under my back and lifts me up dropping the book on the bed "what?" I ask quietly he starts to sway slightly "nothing" we just start dancing to our own tune in our heads he stops and bows I giggle and curtsy "your very good prince trunks" I say giggling trying to act posh "why thank you miss son" he say in a posh way he bows again and we crack up laughing I sway around losing my balance and trip over the bed landing face first side ways head and legs hanging over the side he slides his hands round my waist again and lifts me up I just closed my eyes trying to go to sleep again he drops the accent and his voice turns to a deep sexy voice "nu a.no sleep now" he teases and squeezes me sides "no, me sleep now me had 'nough " I mumble and curl into him "me still hungry" he chuckles I giggle as he breathes in my ear "again are you always this hungry?" I ask, "Yea I'm a sayjinn remember we like food" "both types" I say turning round smiling at him "I wasn't just hungry then" he pulls my top so he could see the purple mark he made when we bonded "Yea and now your gona be with me for ever is that ok?" "Why do you have to ask chi? I've bonded with you and the most importantly I love you I even said that of course its ok" I smile "that's all I needed to hear" I nestle into his chest a put my arms round his neck I rested my head on the mark were we bonded on his neck he did the same it was like we completely zoned out from the world around us we were one, "feel that? See we are 1 and always will be" he smiles down at me he looked really charming and drop-dead-gorgeous plus he was mineeeeeeeee!! He he he! "Yours?" he asks "Oppps ha ha" I blush he just hugs me tighter round my waist "Shall we go see bulma?" He asks "yea suppose but I thought.don't worry" we walk over to the door and tried to get through the door at the same time we ended up falling into the corridor as we squeezed through the other side "honestly trunks your meant to let ladies through first" I say sarcastically rubbing my shoulder "what lady?" he raises an eye brow "I will pretend I didn't hear that." I turn my back on him and walking down the corridor "hey chi!" he catches up with me we walk to one of the labs to find bulma luckily she was in the first one "oh guys look one of my assistants has been working on this for me it will take you 3 years into the future so by then I will of made the time machine so you can go back to your time, were I will taunt you for what I have seen" she giggles a bit "you've seen what? No way , you..." my mouth hangs hang open for a second as I take in what she said then me and trunks blushed she just giggled and gave us two bracelet type things "just press the red button and you'll be on your way see you at the other side!" she waves still with a cheeky smile on her face as we disappear.  
  
We appear out side the main CC building it was a sunny day in summer and you could here the pleasant *cough* sound of vegeta shouting at someone most probably bulma..  
  
Well that took me flipping ages to put up an I might not put more up for a week cuz I'm going skiing but I'll write some out there and type it up when I get back. C u Chico!! 


End file.
